Keberadaanmu
by kuronekomaru
Summary: #OS# Menghilang dengan tiba-tiba... Dan muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Kenapa memilih padang bunga itu sebagai tempat perpisahan?


**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Bang Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma punya fict abal ini.**

**.**

**.**

**~[Keberadaanmu]~**

**Rated: T**

**Genres: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Tragedy/Angst**

**Pairs: SasuHina**

**.**

**-Inspired by: Neri's Starry Sky - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin (Vocaloid)-**

**Youtube: watch?v=Jf_WQrMyrqM**

**.  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC, OOT, gaje, abal, jelek, aneh, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hinata P.o.V**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tanganmu yang rapuh itu selalu menyentuh kedua pipiku. Walau aku tahu dirimu sudah rapuh dan goyah, namun aku sangat menyukai saat-saat di mana tangan rapuhmu itu menyentuh pipiku. Rasanya sangatlah hangat dan menyejukkan hati. Bisa membuat hatiku tenang dan aku bisa menjalani hidupku seutuhnya.<p>

Karena adanya kerapuhan dan kegoyahan itu dalam dirimu, aku sadar bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan lenyap dari kehidupanku. Dan, aku tau suatu saat nanti kau akan lenyap dari hadapanku untuk selamanya; takkan pernah kembali lagi.

Dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan merindukan semuanya yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku akan mengenang semua yang telah kau lakukan bersamaku dan yang telah kau lalui bersamaku. Semuanya, akan kukenang walaupun akan kurindukan seumur hidupku.

Kau selalu membisikkan, 'jika hatimu berarti dunia ini untukmu, maka aku akan memberikannya'. Dan juga kau selalu berkata, 'kebahagiaanmu hanyalah keinginanku'. Karena kata-katamu itulah, aku tetap kuat untuk menjalani hidup di dunia ini.

Aku mengerti bahwa aku dan dirimu takkan mungkin bersatu. Kita bagaikan es dan api yang takkan pernah disatukan. Walau tau kita tidak bisa disatukan, aku tetap berusaha agar kita bisa menyatu. Namun, kenapa dirimu tidak berusaha agar kita bisa bersatu?

Namun, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau meninggalkan aku sendirian di padang bunga itu? Jika aku mengingat saat itu, ingin rasanya aku meneteskan air mata.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Flashback ON!**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ayo." Kau mengulurkan tanganmu dan tersenyum padaku.<em>

_Aku menyambut tanganmu dengan segera, "B-baik, Sasuke-kun..."_

_Kau membawaku ke padang bunga yang merupakan tempat persembunyian kita berdua; hanya menjadi rahasia kita berdua seorang. Aku senang karena kau selalu bersikap baik padaku walaupun seluruh warga di desaku selalu bersikap tidak baik padamu. Kaulah yang pertama mengajariku bahwa hidup ini adalah sebuah perjuangan._

_"S-Sasuke-kun, b-bagaimana s-sikap warga d-desa padamu?" tanyaku saat dirimu terus menggenggam tangan mungilku._

_"Hn." Kau memalingkan wajah dan menatapku, "Sama seperti biasanya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."_

_Kadang, aku merasa sedih dan iba padamu ketika semua warga desa mencemooh, melemparimu sesuatu, dan melakukan hal lain. Namun, apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu walaupun kau selalu melakukan segalanya untukku. Apa aku egois?_

_"Ah." Aku sontak melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tanganmu, "L-lihat! B-bunganya bertambah!"_

_"..." Kau hanya terdiam dan menghela napas, "Ya."_

_"Ayo kita duduk di sana," kataku. Aku menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke suatu tempat di padang bunga itu.  
><em>

_Aku membawamu duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang. Aku dan kau selalu duduk di bawah pohon sakura ini ketika matahari hendak terbenam._

_Dan hari ini, langit kosong. Awan tidak banyak bertebaran di langit yang mulai berubah menjadi merah menyala. Justru, langit kosong seperti inilah waktu tertepat untuk melihat matahari terbenam karena tidak ada apapun yang mengganggu pemandangan saat matahari terbenam. Pasti indah, kan?_

_"Lihat." Aku menaikkan jari telunjukku dan menunjuk ke arah langit, "S-sudah dimulai." Aku tersenyum melihat matahari yang hampir terbenam._

_"Kau benar." Kau tersenyum simpul melihat matahari terbenam itu, "Indah sekali, bukan?"_

_Aku mengangguk. Aku senang melihat dirimu tersenyum seperti itu. Memang, saat-saat terindah dalam hidupku adalah saat-saat di mana kita melihat matahari terbenam di bawah sakura ini bersama-sama. Momen terindah dan termanis dalam hidupku adalah saat-saat seperti ini._

_Matahari sudah terbenam sempurna. Bintang-bintang dan bulan sudah mulai terlihat. Ah, rasanya aku ingin sekali memutar waktu kembali pada saat di mana kita melihat matahari terbenam itu bersama-sama. Dan, aku ingin menghentikan waktu untuk sementara pada saat itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Iya, kan?_

_Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat ada sebuah bintang berwarna merah yang mendekat. Perasaanku saja, atau sungguhan? Namun aku merasa, bintang berwarna merah itu semakin membesar dan terus membesar. Takut, aku sangat ketakutan saat melihat bintang berwarna merah itu. Rasanya, bintang itu ingin menelanku._

_**Syuuu...**  
><em>

_Cahaya terang berwarna merah dikeluarkan oleh bintang itu. Cahaya yang semakin terang itu menyentuh telapak tanganmu dan membutakan kedua mataku. Ingin rasanya aku membuka mataku. Namun, cahaya itu terlalu kuat untukku. Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Maaf... maaf... maaf..._

_Saat cahaya itu memudar, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, dirimu hilang dari sisiku. Lenyap, entah di mana kau berada. Aku bingung dan mulai panik. Yang tersisa di sisiku hanyalah sehelai potongan sayap; sebuah bulu berwarna hitam dari sebuah sayap._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

* * *

><p>Jika mengingat kejadian itu, rasanya hatiku sakit. Tercabik-cabik dan rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Rangkaian kata tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan dan menggambarkan semua yang kurasakan di hatiku yang berkecamuk ini.<p>

Saat aku mengingat kejadian itu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa dirimu tidak menyingkir ketika cahaya dari bintang merah itu menyentuh telapak tanganmu? Mengapa? Mengapa? Padahal saat itu kau bisa menghindar! Mengapa kau tidak menghindar? Mengapa!

Kalau diizinkan, aku ingin menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena membiarkan hal aneh itu terjadi padamu. Maaf... karena sekali lagi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Aku bodoh tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu padahal saat itu aku-lah yang ada di sisimu; menemanimu; bersamamu.

Di mana-pun kau melihat sekarang, walaupun dari kejauhan yang teramat sangat, aku ingin berkata... Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**End of Hinata P.o.V**

**Now, it's Normal P.o.V  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Gadis <em>indigo<em> yang memiliki dua bola mata berwarna _lavender_ berusaha dengan keras untuk menaiki sebua bukit. Ia memakai _dress_ berwarna hitam dan dengan pita berwarna merah melingkar di pinggul serta lehernya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan tidak bersemangat.

Ia telah sampai di puncak bukit. Terlihat padang bunga yang sangat luas. Banyak bunga berwarna-warni yang bertebaran di padang bunga itu.

"S-Sasuke-kun... A-aku sudah k-kembali d-dan menepati janjiku untuk d-datang ke sini l-lagi. K-kau senang kan?" lirih gadis _indigo_ itu.

Gadis _indigo_ itu kemudian berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh. Dengan lembut, kedua tangan mungilnya membelai pohon sakura itu. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan mulai memeluk pohon sakura itu. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan kehangatan dari pohon sakura itu.

"Aku r-rindu dan s-sangat ingin m-melihatmu lagi, Sasuke-kun," lirih gadis itu, "Namun, m-mana m-mungkin a-aku bisa m-melihatmu lagi? Haha."

Setelah puas membelai, gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu. Ia tersenyum memandangi langit yang mulai melukiskan warna merah menyala.

"M-matahari a-akan terbenam." Gadis itu menghela napas, "Sama s-seperti saat i-itu. N-namun, mana mungkin k-kejadian itu t-terulang lagi?"

Matahari mulai terbenam. Langit kosong, awan tidak menampakkan diri. Sehingga pemandangan matahari terbenam itu bisa terlihat seutuhnya dengan indah. Yah, pemandangan saat matahari terbenam memang tidak ada duanya. Indah, dan menampakkan pesona yang luar biasa dahsyatnya.

"Sungguh. S-sama p-persis s-seperti lima tahun yang lalu," kata gadis itu, "Apa m-mungkin k-kejadian s-saat itu b-bisa terulang?"

Bintang-bintang dan bulan mulai terlihat menghiasi langit. Bintang-bintang bersinar terang dan semuanya terlihat normal, tidak ada yang aneh.

"B-benar juga. A-aku terlalu berharap. M-mana mungkin a-aku b-bisa melihat S-Sasuke-kun lagi? Haha. Aku t-terlalu berharap dan berkhayal..."

Walaupun ia tertawa, pada akhirnya ia menitikkan air mata. Air mata gadis itu menetes tepat di sebuah bunga berwarna hitam. Di samping bunga berwarna hitam itu, ada sehelai bulu berwarna hitam. Bulu berwarna hitam itu juga terkena tetesan air matanya. Menyesak? Ya, tangisannya menyesakkan dada. Tangisan itu juga membuat hati menjadi sakit. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Memang semua itulah yang dirasakan dan ditanggung oleh gadis _indigo_ itu.

"S-Sasuke-kun... S-Sasuke-kun..." panggil gadis itu si sela-sela isak tangisnya. Sungguh, sebuah panggilan yang paling menyesakkan dada.

_**Syuuu...**_

Sebuah bintang berwarna merah memancarkan cahaya. Bintang itu semakin mendekat; semakin membesar dan memancarkan cahaya terang berwarna merah. Cahaya itu mengarah pada bulu berwarna hitam yang terkena tangisan gadis _indigo_ itu.

Dan, gadis _indigo_ itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Sebuah suara menyejukkan lembut terdengar, "Aku sudah bosan dan lelah melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

Gadis _indigo_ itu terkesiap dan menghapus air matanya. Kelihatannya, gadis _indigo_ itu mengenali suara menyejukkan yang lembut terdengar itu. Ia semakin terkesiap dan tidak percaya ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Kebetulan? Ah, bukan. Mungkin, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" gadis itu tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ya, Hinata." Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan gadis _indigo_ itu tersenyum, "Maaf aku lama meninggalkanmu. Sekarang, aku pulang."

"I-ini benar-benar d-dirimu, Sasuke-kun?" gadis itu masih tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hn, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bukan Sasuke-mu?" lelaki bernama Sasuke itu memeluk gadis _indigo_ bernama Hinata itu dengan lembut.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke membelai lembut rambut _indigo_ Hinata, "Aku pulang... Maaf jika aku membuatmu cemas..."

"T-tapi... A-apa yang t-terjadi p-padamu saat i-itu; lima t-tahun yang lalu? A-aku sangat merindukanmu, tau..." Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ah... saat itu..." Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku dibawa ke neraka oleh bintang berwarna merah yang saat itu; lima tahun yang lalu kita lihat."

Hinata menghapus air matanya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan semua yang terjadi pada Sasuke lima tahun yang lalu. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan duduk di samping; di sisi Sasuke. Dengan penasaran, Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Ia ingin bertanya, namun takut untuk bertanya.

"Aku belum cerita soal padang bunga ini, bukan?" Sasuke menatap padang bunga yang selama ini menjadi tempat rahasianya bersama Hinata.

"E-eh? C-cerita? A-ada cerita?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, bunga di padang bunga ini mewakili satu dosa dan kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat selama ada di dunia. Kau lihat ada banyak bunga, kan? Jumlah bunga ini... adalah jumlah dosa yang kuperbuat selama ada di dunia. Maka dari itu aku dibawa ke neraka."

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun... D-dosa apa yang pernah k-kau perbuat? K-kau tidak pernah m-melakukan dosa, kan?" Hinata tidak percaya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu kan, Hinata? Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku adalah buronan yang paling dicari karena telah membunuh ribuan orang."

"Itu b-berarti..." Hinata membelalakkan mata, "Jika kau m-membunuh r-ribuan orang... Maka k-kau telah berbuat ribuan dosa?"

"Ya. Itu benar." Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa soal dosa yang telah kuperbuat itu. Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini semua adalah dosa dari kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat. Jadi, aku harus menanggungnya sendiri. Kau sangat berharga bagiku, jadi aku takkan melibatkanmu."

"E-eh? S-Sasuke-kun... K-kau harus t-tetap berada di dunia d-dan bersamaku..."

"Lihat, Hinata." Sasue berbalik dan memperlihatkan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam di punggungnya, "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia lagi. Dengan adanya sayap hitam ini, aku sudah terikat dengan neraka dan harus menebus dosaku yang dulu pernah kulakukan pada banyak orang."

"T-tapi..."

"Maaf... Aku harus tetap berada di neraka untuk menebus dosaku." Sasuke memandang langit, "langit telah mengajarkan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku. Kata-kata saja tidak cukup bagiku untuk menjelaskannya. Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu, Hinata. Begitulah yang ada di benakku."

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Hinata dan mengepakkan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke neraka, sekarang.

"S-Sasuke-kun! K-kumohon! J-jangan pergi! A-aku membutuhkanmu! Aku m-menyayangimu!" teriak Hinata.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata." Sasuke membalikkan badan, "Kebahagiaanmu dalah segalanya bagiku. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari atas."

_**Syuuu...**_

Cahaya merah dari bintang berwarna merah itu muncul kembali. Kedua mata Hinata kembali dibutakan oleh cahaya yang begitu dahsyat itu. Tapi, Hinata tidak menyerah, Ia terus memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke walaupun ia menutup kedua matanya dan tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Hinata, neraka telah menungguku. Ingatlah, bahwa aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu. Dan tempatku seharusnya berasal adalah neraka. Neraka akan menyalakan api di hati semua orang. Jadi, aku tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini lebih lama lagi. Mulai sekarang, jalani hidup kita sendiri," kata Sasuke di sela-sela perpisahannya dengan Hinata.

"TIDAAAAAAK! SASUKE-KUUUUUNNNN! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Hinata.

...

...

...

Cahaya merah itu mulai meredup dan menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menghilang karena ditelan oleh cahaya merah itu. Hinata menangis. Ia menangis sangat keras dan sekencang-kencangnya ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke hilang dengan tiba-tiba untuk yang kedua kalinya dari hadapannya.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di antara banyaknya bunga di padang bunga itu. Sembari menangis, ia terus menangisi kepergian Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

"SASSSUUKKKEE-KUUUNNNN!"

...

...

Sementara itu, di atas; di neraka tempat Sasuke berada, Sasuke melihat Hinata. Ingin sekali rasanya ia turun ke bumi dan menenangkan Hinata lagi. Tapi apa daya, sekarang dia merupakan bagian dari neraka dan tidak bisa pergi dari neraka. Tadi bisa bertemu dengan Hinata saja merupakan keajaiban.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata. Aku sedih jika melihatmu menangis sendirian seperti itu. Karena mulai saat ini... Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari sini. Aku juga mencintamu, Hinata. Dan selamanya aku akan mencintaimu..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**OWARI**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yosh, One Shot (OS) pertama saya! Uyayayayaya! /plakk**

**Gimana? Bagus nggak endingnya? Ngegantung nggak? Hwehehehe.**

**Gomen ne kalo jelek. Masih amatiran dan nulisnya nggak bisa bagus sih. Diksinya juga jelek. Ehehehehehe *ngaku***

**Well, tu de point. Ripiu please?**

**^w^  
><strong>


End file.
